The Resistance
by BlackBitchPlz
Summary: In a dangerous city. Three unfortunate kits are born. Their decisions and behavior will affect the civilization around them. Whether its for finer or for worse. Rated M for cat sex, violence, etc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Under the dim light of a street light, a slender she-cat hobbled along. Her paws dragged across the cold, hard, concrete. Her pure black fur blended in with the never ending darkness. A definite bulge was visible along her stomach. The she-cat collapsed against a russet colored brick wall. Her pelt barely visible in the dappled darkness. Her pelt was dappled with sheen of sweat. Large pains grappled at her stomach, the moistened air her only comfort as she entered labor. The she-cat heaved with effort as she began to force the kits out, horrid memories flooding back to her with each breath.

With insane effort the she-cat pushed out a large black tom. Her instincts propelled her to nip the kits sac, as she did so the kit breathed in polluted air. She didn't have much time to admire the muscular tom she gave birth to. Seconds after another painful wave crashed upon her, and she was forced to begin the same process. The second kit took her longer, her body weakening with each contraction. She nipped the second kits pouch and examined it. The tom was leaner then his brother. His pure white fur standing out among the darkness. She collected the two kits towards her belly, where they latched on with greedy mouths. Unexpectedly another contraction shook her body.

'Shit!' She thought, her body feeling to exhausted to give birth to the unborn kit. She gritted her yellow-stained teeth violently. Motherly instincts pushed her along as a weaker tom slid out onto the pale concrete. Instantly the she-cat broke open his sac. The tom gasped in rapid breaths, his bones sticking out through his ragged pelt. She slid the tom over to her plump stomach, his mouth able to latch onto her nipple. She watched intently as her three tom-kits suckled. The she-cat drew in a ragged breath. Her silvery eyes shifted uneasily. She felt exposed against the crumbling brick wall with three kits greedily suckleing. She thought of moving to a more secure place, but she was simply too exhausted from birth. Instead her steel grey eyes began to drift close, the sounds of her kits just fading into non existence as she fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up to the bright light shining down on the city, the she-cat opened her silvery eyes to the completely different world. At night everything was so hollow and dark. Yet at day you could clearly see the broken buildings, the crashed monsters, and the deep cracks in the street. Everything was still as empty, or so it seemed. Any cat in this neighborhood, or city in fact, knew that illness, canines, and other felines haunted the corners. They weren't the only problems, but certainly the most common. She glanced at her swollen stomach, the three tom-kits asleep at her round belly. She examined each one more closely, a little bit indecisive on her decisions. Dark memories flooded back to her as she remembered their father.

_"Hey babe" A handsome, grey tom with white splotches along his back stepped out of the hollow darkness. His amburn colored eyes blinked charmingly. She drew in a sharp gasp once she saw his gorgeous features. Her pelt stunk of her own heat, and her pelt was untidy. She probably looked so ugly compared to his flawless features. The scent certainly attracted many toms from far and wide, but she rejected their attempts. She looked at the handsome, broad shoulder tom again._

_"No." She replied, regaining her strength. Seeing the toms eyes glisten with lust. The tom took a step threateningly forward, "Oh, now don't make this hard on yourself, I'll only hurt you more." All of his charm was gone, replaced by darkness and a starvation for sex. All she could remember after that was pain. Horrid pain and then darkness._

She shuddered from the memory but focused on more important matters. For now she should name the youngsters. She looked at the black tom, a perfect reflection of herself. Although was a little more muscular, and definitely larger than she was as his age.

'Throat' She decided on, suiting his violent jerks and movements. She then watched the white tom, more peaceful in his sleep but his expression was so serious, it was like he already knew the dangers of this city, even though he was not even a day old.

'Sabotage' She thought, the serious face not haunting her, but it made her slightly unsettled. Was it a sign? Was all of these kits a sign? Perhaps she should kill them, kill their innocent little minds. But it wasn't their fault. An idea grew upon her, was it her fault these kits were born? Should she have fought harder against him? Her mind reeled back to the thought of their father. No. She confirmed herself. It was his fault. The tom who raped her, who stole her virginity. It was all his fault. Violent thoughts flushed through her corrupted mind. She forced herself to calm down and push away their fathers face and features. She couldn't think of him now. She had important things to do. The she-cat looked at the final kit, the weaker tom. His patched pelt stood out among his brothers, but she was a bit uncertain of a name. Nothing seemed to fit his calm, yet moody expression.

'Tom' The name snuck up upon her. She look at all three of her kits, each one completely different from each other. She sighed in contentment. The polluted air that surrounded her didn't even bother her. All that mattered was these three kits, whom depended on her. Worry suddenly pricked at her pelt as she glanced around at the damaged surroundings. She was in a very exposed area. The she-cat stood up on unsteady, shaky, legs. She bit into the extra bit of skin on Throat's neck, instantly the tom squealed violently and jerked his legs around. She murmured comforting words to the youngster, who in turn calmed down and went limp. She examined the surroundings are noticed a dumpster in the alleyway. She padded towards it, almost tripping over several large cracks in the hard concrete. Hurriedly she leapt onto the rim of it, her tail balancing her enough to not fall over. Inside of it there was absolutely nothing, expect a few cardboard pieces and metal sheets.

'Of course, all the resources got cleared out once this started.' She thought dully and placed her tom-kit inside of the reeking dumpster. And trotted off towards her bundle of kits. She bit into Sabotage's scruff, his short fur tickling the brim of her mouth. She bounded back to the dumpster and placed him next to his brother. She made the same trip back, nipping onto Morse's scruff. She carried him back, being more cautious off the easily breakable kit. Once she had all her kits in their new home she settled down next to them and allowed them to latch onto her and suckle the little amount of milk she had left.

There was so many priorities and necessities. Stress flashed over her and the first thing that came to mind was, 'This isnt going to be a walk in the woods'

* * *

_Authors note: Well heres the prologue for my new story: The Resistance. Im looking forward to this story. Im not sure whether to consider this prologue short or not, but either way it covers the basics. Dont be afraid to post character ideas in the reviews. Just make sure they have creative names. I dont want a cat named Star, or Moon. Because that in my opinion isn't creative. The forum to put in for a character is below. Further chapters will be longer. Also, warning: This story will include detailed cat sex, violence, and etc. The story is rated M._

_Name: __

_Gender: __

_Personality: __

_Appearance__: __

_Relationships: __

_Background (Optional): __


	2. Chapter one: Sensational Corrupting

**Chapter one: Sensational Corrupting**

* * *

Warning: Extremely detailed cat sex.

Throat opened his stunningly dull grey eyes. The shadowing darkness cornered him from every side, confining him in a tight space. Beside his short-furred pelt was his brothers. He was ashamed to even call them his brothers, they constantly mewled for mother, as if they couldn't function without her. It was sort of pathetic. It was also very obvious they weren't going to survive the upcoming leaf-bare, instead they would die of a long and horrid death of starvation. He, however, was obviously was going to survive though, considering he was the most fit of the litter. It was surprising they even lasted this long, after all they were seven moons.

He stood up on his muscular legs, his dull eyes scanning the surroundings. His brothers and mother were still in a deep slumber, leaving an opportunity wide open for himself. He crouched down at the opening to the dumpster, wiggling his hindquarters before springing up towards the brim. His forelegs made the massive jump but his hind legs failed. Leaving him in a awkward, exposed position.

Throat lashed out with his hind legs, battering the dumpster violently until he could scramble over. The tom then, accidentally, plopped down onto the hard concrete alleyway. His bones were sore from the impact, but nevertheless he stood up. There was a street was to his right and it intrigued him. In the dim light of the remaining streetlights you could see the massive cracks imprinted on the streets.

He scampered over to the destroyed street and halted at the end of the concrete path. He opened his maw and allowed new fragrances to press against his scent glands. Some were particularly excited, ones he never scented before. He shrugged off the corrupted scents and headed off in a safe looking direction. Adventure was drilled into his mind, he was to explore and see what this devastated city had to offer him. He continued walking, nothing really interesting him. He felt cornered by the growing sheets of darkness, as if they were trying to engulf him.

He was continuing to pad along the hard concrete path when a sharp, fantasizing scent smacked him right in the maw.

Throat halted suspiciously and breathed in more of the scent. He felt like something was moving in his lower abdomen. This intrigued his simple mind even more and he found himself padding towards it cautiously. The closer he got the sharper the scent got, the more corrosive it became. He wasn't sure what it was, but the constant jabs in his abdomen told him his body knew. He felt... Aroused?

This was a totally different feeling and it startled him. He padded towards it, in more of a hurry. As if he didn't get there it would disappear. He halted at another alleyway, the scent stronger than ever before, it wiped out any feeling, or thought. It distinguished his self conscious, his sense of right or wrong. He was unaware of his quickened breath or furiously pumping heart.

The sleek black tom cautiously entered the alleyway, it was completely empty except for a few pieces of ravaged, molding papers, and pipes grappled to the walls. Suddenly there was a glow of purplish colored feline eyes. They disappeared and he heard sharp rustling as the she-cat pressed herself against the alleyway wall, in a desperate attempt to not get noticed. He felt his breath hitch, and his attitude completely changed.

The young tom padded forward, moving slowly. He could smell distress and fear stinking up her messy pelt, but that wasn't the only scent. Another, stronger, more vivid scent coated over it. He eventually was right in front of the she-cat, her eyes wavering with indecision. Without even consciously doing it Throat pressed his flank against her vivid smelling one. He padded out to were the dim light shone onto the hollow alleyway. She she-cat hesitantly followed him and stepped out into the yellowish light.

Throat looked at her features, her body was covered in a thick layer of white, with light grey splotches and marks along her matted pelt. He recognized the markings as a tabby and realized that along her pelt were layers of sweat. He took a deep breath in, confused on this rapid feeling in his abdomen, it grew and grew, consuming his body in a passion. He could see in her stunning eyes that she was feeling aroused as well.

The feeling completely consumed him and he continued press and weave his flank against hers, her lips emitting small groans and moans, only driving his instincts on more. Her tail raised, whether she did it purposely or whether it was a accident. Either was Throat took his advantage and examined her under her tail.

He felt a sharp jab in his abdomen as he caught a eyeful of her saturated opening. The opening was clenching and emitted the strong fragrance that drew him closer. He felt his paws incline towards it until his nose pressed against the soft, inflamed, pink flesh. It contracted as a result and he heard a loud groan vibrate in her body. He reeled back, his nose covered in her transparent fluid. His tongue then rasped over the clenching core experimentally, earning himself another moan from the she-cat. He leaned forward to rasp his sandpaper textured tongue over the flesh again, her lips groaning extremely loud as he did so.

As he continued to rap his tongue over her hole greedily, the she-cat began to slowly, without knowing, bend down and down, until she was in the most vulnerable position for mating. Throat noticed this at once and climbed on top of her sweat-soaked body. His penis was already erect and pressing against her inflamed opening. Heat flared off of it, causing him to moan involuntarily. His teeth bit into the extra fold of skin on her neck, holding her down. He then humped her body jerkily, missing her opening nearly every time until it slipped between her saturated folds. At that exact moment the she-cat gave out a shrill cry and tried to claw herself away hopelessly.

His penis speared the she-cat down as he drove it deeper into her untouched areas. Her walls clasped around his penis, making him moan into her scruff in pure pleasure. The she-cats hopeless cries stopped and she began groaning as well, grinding her hips greedily against him. Throat moaned with her and pulled back accidentally, causing her to squeal suddenly as his barbs impaled her delicate walls. He pushed his penis back in aggressively causing a squelch sound. The she-cats body under him shivered and shuddered as she moaned loudly, but the second he pulled back she cried out again. It was a confusing process but eventually Throat got the hang off it and began thrusting in and out, humping her body jerkily.

Half of the time she would beg for him to stop, the other half for him to fuck her harder. Eventually He pushed his large penis deep inside of her, pressing them together until they were basically a mash of sweat and fluids. He felt pressure in his abdomen and suddenly a transparent white fluid streamed out of his penis, at the same time her fluids escaped from her and she collapsed under his heavy body in a puddle of their fluids.

Throat laid there, his penis still out to meet the crisp polluted air. He felt exhausted, the new sensation he had experienced took more effort out of him then planned. He was just about to rise from the hard flooring beneath him when he heard the sharp yowl of a familiar cat. His mother was behind him.

"Thro-" Throat turned his skull towards his mother, who was staring at the mess with furious eyes. Both of their pelts were mattered and the smell of his semen was extremely noticeable. What had just happened was pretty obvious. His mothers brows furrowed together as she examined the situation.

"Did... You... Oh my... Throat what the hell have you done!" His mother yowled unnecessarily loud. He didn't even notice the quivering she-cat behind him, who was crouched down in a submissive posture. Eventually the she-cat ran off, disappearing around the corner of the alleyway. His mother padded over just to confirm what had happened, her silvery eyes narrowed into slits of anger, disappointment, and horror.

"I'm disappointed in you. Now clean your sorry pelt up!" Her voice was layered with a mixture of emotions. Instantly the tom lapped at his mattered pelt, the taste of their fluids was interesting, but he didn't have time to mull over it. In the next few seconds he was forced to walk over to the ravaged den, the expression on his mothers face never changing the entire road back. Throat knew he should feel guilty... But the feeling... The pleasure still stuck in his mind, corrupting it.

* * *

_Authors note: This took a while. I was just lazy but finally here is chapter one. The rest of the story will be filled with cat sex and other violent things, so if your sensitive... Well this isn't the story for you. I will accept some characters in the reviews, if you want a specific way for them to be in the story you can post it. It isn't a guarantee that your character will be used that way, but most likely._


End file.
